Rhona Anders (Tekken kazuya's revenge)
Rhona Anders, who was trained in the art of assassination by her father, and rumor has it that her sister, who her father also trained, sold her to The Minister.Over a cup of tea, Rhona informs K of their first assassination target: Dragon Eyes, the shop's owner who deals in death and drugs, and his favorite hobby is reportedly young girls, as far as only eight years old. After refusing to accept a gun from her, and informing her that he'll kill them all if they hurt the janitor, K interrupts Dragon Eyes' daily tea and kills him by jamming a chopstick into his head.K and Rhona's next target is Shikedo Hitomi, who has got his hands in everything in the eastern seaport, and frequents a place called The Fox Gentleman's Club. Infiltrating the club, K makes quick work of Shikedo with an off-screen neck snap.Upon leaving the club, K tells Rhona that he wants out, but she insists that "The only way out is in a body bag." As Rhona steps out, K is greeted by the woman he saved in the street. She thanks him for saving her life and offers him a meal as a reward. After he turns down the offer, Rhona steps back in to tell him not to get too attached. Despite the warning, K changes his mind and visits the woman's apartment for a plate of spaghetti. She also stitches together the cut he received in the fight, feeling that dinner wasn't enough to repay him.Returning home, frustrated, Rhona introduces him to their newest target, her only reason behind eliminating him being, "The Minister wants him dead. That's good enough for me." K pursues him on foot, while Rhona hides at a rooftop waiting to take their target out with a sniper rifle. K and his unknown target battle it out in the dark streets, where in the midst of the fight, the man urges him to walk away from the cult, just as he himself did. Soon after, the man gets the better of K, promising that they'll meet again as he runs off. Later, Rhona admonishes K for botching the mission. K tells her that the man they were pursuing had The Minister's symbol, and that he succeeded in escaping the group. He insists that Rhona wants freedom just as much as he does, but she insists that would result in having all of The Minister's assassins hunting them down. Insistent that he can't kill them both over one botched mission, K persuades her into talking The Minister into granting them some more time as he tracks down the man once again.At the bar, Rhona tells him that the only way she could keep The Minister from blowing his head off was agreeing to do it herself. K answers her by saying that he has removed the bomb, and it contained no explosive. He goes on to comment about how she has had multiple opportunities to kill him, but has never acted upon them, claiming that she is a good person, but just doesn't know it. Then, Fury enters the scene, subtly mocking them for their failure in taking him out, much to Rhona's annoyance. He dismisses her spiteful response and tosses her a map, which leads them to the realization that they've all been played. Rhona is then seen reporting back to The Minister, whispering to him the warning, "He's gonna kill you." He gets up, prepared to confront his presumed killer (K), only to be stabbed in the back by Rhona, which kills him almost instantly, her final words to him being, "That was my last confession." Back at his apartment, K finds that Laura has been kidnapped. He prepares to head out after her, with Rhona agreeing to go along with him.At the bar, Rhona tells him that the only way she could keep The Minister from blowing his head off was agreeing to do it herself. K answers her by saying that he has removed the bomb, and it contained no explosive. He goes on to comment about how she has had multiple opportunities to kill him, but has never acted upon them, claiming that she is a good person, but just doesn't know it. Then, Fury enters the scene, subtly mocking them for their failure in taking him out, much to Rhona's annoyance. He dismisses her spiteful response and tosses her a map, which leads them to the realization that they've all been played. until Rhona comes in and finds him. She apologizes to him, addressing him by the only name she knows him by, K, which prompts Kazuya to inform her of his real name and identity. The two decide to leave this place behind and head out in pursuit of Heihachi together. Category:Character Category:Non playable